Culture Shock
by Dew DeReade
Summary: Mace, Anikin   Obiwan crash land on an new planet: they landed in the shinobi nations. Faced with a completely new form of force users that are extremely powerful how will they fair? What happens when a severly injured Kakashi is ordered to babysit them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! A little AN before I start the story to explain something!

Okay, First, this is just an idea I got from reading other fanfic's and decided I wanted to try. Sorry for laziness in explanations and writing, I just don't like writing stuff I think people will generally already know. To make up for it though, I try to be very careful in not making any actual spelling or grammar errors:)

Anyway just so you know what time-frame we are looking at here, The Star wars Timeline is sometime during the clone wars. Obi wan is a Jedi master and Anikin is a Knight, and he has not yet made his move on Padme. For the Naruto timeline, the setting is from when Kakashi is around 15-16. The Naruto timeline is VERY AU as far as I can tell because I do not actually know how old kakashi was when the events in kakashi gaiden took place. So, I made up what I felt sounded good. [Kakashi: 4-genin, 5-Chunin, 7-Jonin, 11-ANBU, 13-Fox Attack, 15-just starting to get normal again.]

If there are still questions you have about this story, please ask, I try not to leave readers in the dark but sometimes I forget people don't know what I am thinking when I right!

HOPE You like this story!

Dew DeReade

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o (A long time ago in a galaxy far far away) o0O0o<strong>

Obi wan jumped from the sleep couch as alarms went off in the ship. Lights were flashing and he could hear Anikin dishing out order to Mace as the two tried to fix whatever the problem with the ship was.

"What is happening?" Obi wan called as he rushed into the main room of their speeder.

"Somethings wrong with the hyperdrive, were losing all control of the ship." Anikin said quickly. His voice rising in pitch as he was starting to get even more nervous.

"And if we do not find a planet soon..." Master Windu trailed off grimly, not bothering to finish the thought. Obi wan nodded and rushed over towards the copilot seat, and started scanning for possible planets to crash land on.

"Anikin." Obi wan started, "Why are we in the middle of unexplored territory! This was we were supposed to be flying through the heart of-"

"I thought it would be a good shortcut." Obi wan could only sigh at his former padawan's impatience to finish things quickly. Suddenly the ship lurch and swerved. _I__hate__flying!_ Obi wan thought passionately.

"I hope you've found us a planet to land on Obi wan" Mace said, cutting into Obi's thoughts. Obi turned his attention back to the screen, desperately scrolling down this list of planets. Uninhabitable, uninhabitable, uninhabitable, uninhabitable. The ship suddenly dropped and the lights flickered.

"Master!"

"I know, I know! There: coordinates 99073N 8723W 43110D!" Obi wan shouted in relief. Anikin immediately set out towards the coordinates Obi wan had given, skillfully leading the ship through the atmosphere, albite almost burning them all to a crisp and crash lading them in the middle of a forest. Just as the Jedi were sighing in relief, the ships power completely went out.

"Well, I guess we should go check this place out huh?" Anikin asked the two masers nervously.

"Yes, I suppose so." Obi wan sighed. "From the look of things we will be here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o (A Few Days Later) o0O0o<strong>

Anikin wiped sweat from his brow as the trio continued to walk down the path they had found. The three had been glad to find that the planet was inhabited but had still not seen anyone yet. _Hope__they__at__least__are__friendly,_Anikin thought. Suddenly though, he felt a slight twist in the force, something he could not describe. It was a bad feeling, but also a good one. Anikin turn towards Obi wan and Mace.

"I felt it too." Obi said, reading Ani's expression. Mace only nodded. The tree glanced around, trying to see past the shadows the trees created.

"Argh!" Mace yell when, suddenly, a cloaked figure literally popped up from the ground behind him. Anikin didn't get a chance to examine closer though because suddenly something hard connected to his temple and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o (Sometime Later that Day) o0O0o<strong>

Anikin woke up to see Obi wan looking worriedly over him.

"Are you okay?" He asked instantaneously.

"Yeah fine" Anikin grimaced, "just a bit, uh... Sore" Anikin glance around, noting vaguely, that they seemed to be in some sort of hospital room. "Where are we?" He asked, glancing around again anikin added, "And where is Master Mace?"

"Apparently we are in the Village hidden in the Leaves" Obi wan smiled and put a hand up to stop the flood of questions Anikin had probably been about to ask. "As for Mace, he is talking to the Hokage, or leader of the village about what has happened." Anikin nodded and gestured for Obi wan to continue.

"I rally don't know much else, Although the people here are almost all force sensitive." Anikin opened his mouth to ask more but the door to the room opened just then and a new black robed person stepped inside, followed by mace an a person in a whit robe who looked very old.

"Greetings," The old man said with a small bow, "I am Sandaime Hokage, leader of this Village Hidden in the Leaves. From what I have heard, you are galaxy travelers and warriors." The man paused as if in thought, "How did you end up here again?"

Mace sighed, "As I said, our ship crashed." Hokage nodded.

"I see. Well, to be honest, I doubt there is much we can do to help you since your technology appears to be far more advanced than our own." The three jedi nodded.

"We understand," Obi wan said, "I am Jedi Mast Obi Wan Kenobi, by the way." The Hokage bowed slightly in recognition. "This is Jedi Knight Anikin Skywalker."

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o (Another while later, After Hokage explains everything about the shinobi nations to the Jedi and the Jedi explain everything to the Hokage [because I am lazy and really don't feel like boring you all with explanations you already know:)]) o0O0o <strong>

The talks were getting nowhere. After having explained all aspects of the two very different worlds, there came the problem of what to do next. Just as the four were abut to go over the same possibilities again, for maybe the billionth time that day, yelling was heard from the hallway outside. It slowly got louder and louder as it moved down the hallway to the room they were in. Then the door burst open and in rushed multiple different doctors and nurses wheeling a bed into the room, talking over each other in their medical jargon.

"BP down to-"

"I need 3 cc of-"

"Severe chakra depletion-"

The Jedi looked over a the patient in such a bad condition and could not stopped their shocked expressions. It was a boy, his face was covered by a mask and a headband the had be pushed down to cover one eye, so they couldn't tell the age of the boy but knew he was quite young. He had shocking silver hair that also slanted to the side, but even more shocking was how he was covered in burns and cuts.

"Sith, what happened to him?" Anikin muttered at the same time as Mace asked "Who is this?" Obi wan simply observed as Hokage relayed the questions to who he now knew where medic nins. One who seemed to be in charge and with very blond hair turned to answer the hokage.

"His ANBU team was ambushed on their way back from a mission. According to the other team members, he took the hits for them so they could get behind the enemy nins to eliminate them."

"But who is it?" Hokage asked again.

"ANBU: Wolf. Kakashi." She said, then turned to continue work on the injured boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I know this chapter is short, but i really wasn't planning on writing this today, but then school got cancelled due to a power line falling on campus. I was like, WOW look at all this free time! what should i do? Well, wasn't that a silly question?

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o (After Kakashi was stabilized) o0O0o<strong>

The three jedi sat quietly as they observed the unconscious boy in the room. By now the medicnins had said Anikin could leave (after all he only had a bump on his head, really) but the Hokage had not given them anywhere to stay, so the three simply decided to stay in the hospital.

"So, what now?" Anikin asked, breaking the silence that had come over them.

"The only thing we could realistically do is wait until the Hokage decides what to do with us." Mace said with a sigh. He looked back over the boy. "I doubt that will happen soon though. Remember, this county is basically a war country in between wars. I'm sure the Hokage has many things to deal with." The jedi sighed as one. They were famous for their patience but that didn't make it any easier to wait.

"So, are we going to be sleeping here tonight then?" Anikin asked.

"Most likely," Mace said with a small nod.

"Or maybe not." Obi wan said, surprising the other two, who had all but forgotten his presence. He was standing at the window, looking out. "Here comes the Hokage, maybe he has found time to deal with us."

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o A Few minutes later o0O0o<strong>

"I do not have time nor the resources to help you repair your ship." The Hokage said with a small apology. "For now, you can stay in some guest rooms we keep nearby for political guests."

"That would be great." Obi wan said to the Hokage with a smile. "Perhaps we can meet sometime to discuss how we might be able to find our own resources?" The hokage thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"I will send an ANBU to bring you to me when I have some time. Probably sometime tomorrow." The hokage smiled, then turned to an ANBU that had followed him in. "Please lead these three to the guest rooms we spoke about. The ANBU nodded and the Hokage walked out of the room.

"Please follow me," The ANBU said, and left the room before the jedi could respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**o0O0o (The next day...) o0O0o**

It had been a long and boring day. The three jedi had done nothing but wait in the room the ANBU had led them to the previous day. Anikin was pacing around the room again for the umpteenth time now, while mace glared at him. Obi wan sighed and closed his eyes, trying to meditate again. Just as Obi wan was finally slipping into the force a small popping sound accompanied by a cloud of smoke dragged him back to reality. When the smoke cleared, The jedi could see that it was another ANBU.

_Interesting__way__to__make__an__appearance,_Anikin thought absently while at the same time extremely grateful that the Hokage finally had time for them.

"Come." The ANBU order them, and, once again, left without giving the jedi a chance to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o (After being led to the Hokage's office) o0O0o<strong>

The three jedi still had all the images of the brightly colored signs and liveliness of the villages streets rushing through their heads as the ANBU led them through a door inside the massive building they had been told was the Hokage tower.

"Good Afternoon." The Hokage smiled at the jedi in a tired way.

"Good afternoon." Obi wan said with a bow. The other two jedi followed suit.

"Has a solution been found yet?" Anikin asked a soon as he came out of his bow.

"I have been puzzling over what to do about you three all day," the hokage told the three with a sigh, "and to be honest, no, I have not."

"Is it not possible to let us find our own supplies?" Mace asked. The hokage shook his head.

"We are in war right now, remember? That is why you were attacked, we thought you were enemy shinobi. If you go out alone again, you will be attacked again. I cannot guarantee you will be as lucky as last time. That is, unless you are willing to take the risk?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow at them.

"We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves against-" Anikin started to say before he was cut off by Obi wan.

"No Ani, we are not. The shinobi have all the advantage, and especially in a fight, we are at their mercy. They would destroy us." Mace nodded.

"Obi wan is right."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Anikin asked in annoyance.

"Well, thats the question I have been asking myself all day." The Hokage said to them.

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o ( a while later after many long arguments about what to do) o0O0o<strong>

Obi wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _What__a__mess__we__are__in._ He thought to himself. As he listened to the other three people in the room continue the debate.

"Well then what do YOU suggest we do then master Mace?" Anikin practically yelled in frustration. Mace only frowned. When he opened his mouth to answer though, the door to the room flew open and in rushed the boy, Kakashi, the jedi and seen in the hospital followed closely by an ANBU.

"Sorry Hokage sama, I couldn't stop him." The ANBU said to the Hokage. The Hokage waved away the apology and turned his focus onto Kakashi.

"There is no way i am staying in the hospital for two weeks!" Kakashi said bluntly. One would have thought he was bored by the look on his face but his tone told everyone just how mad he was.

"You will do what the medicnins say you have to." The Hokage replied.

"The medicnins are wrong. I am completely fine and ready for another mission." Kakashi shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The three jedi glanced at each other: There was no way the boy had recovered from being in critical so fast. Even with bacta it would take some time.

"Hmm." The Hokage suddenly had a small mischievous glint in his eye. "You know what, I think I do have a mission for you." Kakashi frowned behind his mask. That had been too easy, which meant he was about to be given an annoying throw-away mission that was designed to keep him in the village.

"Why don't you act as a guide for our guests here" The Hokage said, gesturing to the jedi. Mace and Anikin frowned, but Obi wan smiled, catching onto the Hokage's plan.

"That sounds like a great idea." He said to the Hokage with a small smile of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: well, I got a lovely review informing me of some of my errors and I thank that reviewer greatly. so, from now on I will be spelling 'Anikin' as Anakin. Sorry if that confuses anyone! I also got many great reviews from many others (you know who you are) and a very big thank you to them too. You all inspire me! Enjoy the new chappie! (PS I realize I never put a disclaimer in... oops...)(PPS I know this chapter is short but I decided to post a shorter one much sooner than I would have if I had made it longer... )

* * *

><p><strong>o0O0o (A few seconds later...) o0O0o<strong>

Kakashi sighed, stuck his hands into his pockets and allowed his shoulders to slump.

_This is going to be a stupid baby sitting mission, but I cant really decline the mission because Hokage sama had said he wasn't even going to give me one. This is why I hate politics_. Kakashi thought as he nodded his head.

"I accept the mission." He said in a grave manner.

"Make sure to stick with them, don't just run off on your own and leave them behind." The Hokage said warningly.

"Hai, Hai." Kakashi waved his hands in dismissal of the accusation.

**o0O0o (Just outside the Hokage building) o0O0o**

Kakashi leaned against the wall and examined the three men he had been assigned to babysit again.

"Remind me," Kakashi said in a slow drawl, "Just who are you guys again?" The Jedi looked at Kakashi again in surprise.

"We are Jedi." Anakin said slowly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them in response. "You know, peace keeping warriors from another universe and uh, crash landed here? Thought this would have been big news by now."

"We know how to keep clients secrets safe." Kakashi said bluntly. "And isn't peace keeping warriors an oxymoron?" The Jedi blinked in surprise, and Kakashi smirked under his mask. Seeing the jedi without any answers, his smirk grew wider. "So where do you want to go?"

"Well, we don't know what is around here. How about somewhere you hang out?" Obi wan said diplomatically. Kakashi blinked again. _He looks kind of like an owl when he does that. _Anakin observed.

"I don't hang out."

"Well, somewhere you normally go then?" Mace tried. Kakashi tilted his head to the side in thought.

"That would be the training grounds, mission office or memorial stone."

"Training ground then." Anakin jumped at the possibility to do something other than sit around and talk all day. "Maybe we could practice some katas too."

"OK, follow me." Kakashi said, and, very much like the ANBU, turned and left without waiting for the other Jedi to agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm alive! First things first, i would like to sincerely apologize for the long wait i forced some people to go threw. I really am sorry. I encountered a couple of problems with this chapter. One was that, since i didn't actually know where i was going for this story, this chapter was where i basically planned the rest of the story, Another was that life sucks and i got extreme creative block. I know its not a good excuse, and its not really an excuse at all, but i thought you guys deserved an explaination. To my lovely reviewers, i would like to say that you guys are the only reason that i have even continued this story, and for that i thank you very much. To the lovely flamer, thank you. I had a wonderful smores party that you missed because you were too busy being a jerk. Anyway, on with the story (at last)**

** Ch. 5  
>o0O0o (at the training grounds) o0O0o<br>**kakashi led the group to training ground 6. It was a small clearing in the forest, with some wooden logs used for training. A stream could also be heard somewhere nearby.

"You call this a training ground?" Anakin scoffed, leaping at the chance to get back at Kakashi for his oxymoron comment, "It doesn't have any equipment!" Obi-wan turned to rebuke Anakin.

"Have you never learned manners, Anakin? He has just agreed to help us out and will be showing us around for as long as we are here. He-"

"is gone." Mace interrupted with a frown. The other two jedi looked around and noticed that their guide had indeed mysteriously disappeared.

"Where on earth did he go?" Obi wan wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter," Anakin huffed in annoyance, starting to draw his lightsaber, " Lets just get some training done." The other two jedi nodded and drew their lightsabers, preparing to spar.

**o0O0o (During the spar...) o0O0o  
><strong>

Kakashi sat on the tree branch hidden by the leaves as he watched the jedi train. After all, he was never one to miss information gathering opportunities. The weapons they carried were interesting, though he was pretty sure he could counter them with his taijustsu: They weren't very fast and the style wouldn't really be a match against his tanto style. That was, so long as he didn't let the light tantos cut his to bits. It was when things started moving without apparent reason that kakashi got really interested.

The second the jedi started flying backward and rocks started levitating at the trust of one of the jedi's hands, kakashi pushed up his headband and examined what they were doing with his sharingan. It appeared that they were manipulating the chakra around them, not just in their own systems. Just as kakashi was starting to ponder if they could be trained as ninja, he heard a slight sound from behind him to the left. A rustling leaf.

"May I help you ANBU san?" Kakashi asked, keeping his voice nonchalant and bored as always.

"We have need for you in a mission. Bring your mask." The voice sounded behind him.

"Can't. Hokage put me on babysitting duty." Kakashi replied again. as much as kakashi hated babysitting duties, he would much rather prefer that to working in ANBU. All they ever wanted from him there was to kill. After a slight pause as he considered the options, the ANBU responded.

"I'll come back later. The mission is a night time one anyway. They should be sleeping by then." Kakashi nodded his understanding and the ANBU left. Down below the Jedi appeared finished and at a loss for how to get back to the village. Kakashi sighed as he prepared himself to babysit the tree once more, then put his hands together in a seal. He reappeared just behind the jedi in a puff of smoke and raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo." The jedi jumped. Anakin glared again. "Ready to go back to the village?"


End file.
